


Something's Wrong With Otherworld

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [27]
Category: Excalibur (Comic)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Captain Britain - Freeform, Gen, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Betsy gets a visit from the Omniversal Magistrix.
Relationships: Elizabeth Braddock & Opal Luna Saturnyne
Series: X-Men Shorties [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255247
Kudos: 6





	Something's Wrong With Otherworld

The woman’s hair is that pristine platinum color that Emma Frost needs a metric tonne of bleach to attain. Her elegant white gown drapes over her body, and even though it’s touching the ground, Betsy has the feeling that it won’t ever get dirty. 

The stranger stares at her. “Where’s Captain Britain?”

“I’m Captain Britain,” Betsy says, scowling. 

The woman squints at her, like she’s measuring her up. She reaches out and grabs a lock of Betsy’s hair and stares at it. “Hey!” Betsy snaps, pulling away. 

The woman tuts and clicks her tongue. “Hmm. Where’s Brian?”

“Brian’s indisposed,” Betsy says, trying to pretend that his continued absence isn’t drilling a hole in her heart. “I’m Captain Britain. Anything you need to tell Brian, you can tell me.”

The woman clicks her tongue again. “But who  _ are _ you?”

“I’m Elizabeth Braddock—”

“The sister!” the woman shouts, looking delighted and intrigued. “Oh, of course, of course.” She leans in too close and squints at Betsy’s face again. “I see you’ve grown new eyes.” 

“What do you want?” Betsy groans, holding her shoulders back. She’s been trying to fill Brian’s boots and establish her own way of doing things, all at the same time. It’s hard. It’s even harder when people from Brian’s past keep showing up and demanding things of her. 

“Something is wrong with Otherworld,” the woman says. 

“Yeah. Tell me about it.” 

“As Omniversal Magistrix, it’s my duty to—”

“Oh! Okay okay I remember who you are,” Betsy says, clapping her hands together. “You’re the one who  _ stranded _ my brother in an alternate reality that had gone insane. Saturnyne, was it?”

“If you recall, I came  _ back _ and helped with the warp in  _ your _ reality,” Saturnyne says, a sour expression on her face. “Speaking of reality warps, how’s your other brother? The evil one?”

“Jamie isn’t evil,” Betsy sighs. “He’s just kind of a dick.” 

“And Brian?”

“He… Morgan le Fay took him,” Betsy says. “As her… I don’t know, her champion. He’s all messed up and…” Goddammit, she isn’t about to start crying in front of the Omniversal Magistrix.  _ Pull yourself together, Betts _ . 

“Oh, dear,” Saturnyne says. “Oh, no, that’s not… oh, dear. No good can come of that. Dear Brian is in a bad way. And I’d know, I’ve seen him in some pretty atrocious scrapes before.” 

“You don’t have to remind me,” Betsy sighs. 

“So what are you going to do about it?” Saturnyne asks. And for once, she doesn’t seem like she’s being aloof or condescending. She’s genuinely asking.  _ What are you going to do about it _ ? 

Betsy picks up the Captain Britain helmet off the table. “I’m going to get him back,” she says. 


End file.
